


your sins, me and you

by apeunde



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, i am so sorry but, straight up smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 07:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14208498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apeunde/pseuds/apeunde
Summary: Jaehwan has always known that Sanghyuk is special — ethereal, blossoming into a flower that’s too beautiful to look at, out of this world.





	your sins, me and you

Jaehwan has always known that Sanghyuk is special — ethereal, blossoming into a flower that’s too beautiful to look at, out of this world.

 

But now, with his entire body trapped between the bedsheets and Sanghyuk’s own, he is absolutely positive there is nothing more stunning than Sanghyuk’s eyes and lips and body arched over him, expression glossy and hooded with lust. Jaehwan can’t close his eyes, he can’t even bring himself to blink as he takes in every flicker of emotion on Sanghyuk’s face; the want, the need, the arousal, everything blending together in the moment.

 

Sanghyuk’s mouth comes down to capture Jaehwan’s lips with his own, and the touch is soft but demanding — and against his will, Jaehwan’s eyes flutter closed. There’s a low whine building up in his chest, slowly dragging itself into the kiss, and the noise is swallowed up by Sanghyuk as he moves his lips against Jaehwan’s. There is a hand traveling up Jaehwan’s body, fingertips dipping into every crease of his skin and brushing over every bump of his bones; Jaehwan shudders into the touch, his own hands coming up to tangle themselves into Sanghyuk’s chestnut brown hair, as a means to ground himself in the moment, in every touch of their skin.

 

When Sanghyuk’s fingers glide over that one sensitive spot on the side of his hip, Jaehwan’s entire body arches into him, high pitched noises coming tumbling out past his plush lips, eyes fluttering open in the sensation. Sanghyuk’s gaze is intense, burning deep into Jaehwan’s as he brushes his fingers over the same expanse of skin over and over again. The feeling makes Jaehwan want to squirm away and at the same time press further into Sanghyuk, a sinful pleasure if he knows one. Without a warning Sanghyuk’s eyes leave his, and for a moment Jaehwan wants to whine at the loss of visual contact — but then he feels Sanghyuk’s lips against that part of his hip, his teeth grazing over the sensitive skin, and his head is thrown back against the pillows, arrays of pretty noises falling through his lips. 

 

They have barely begun, but Jaehwan’s lower stomach is so tight and his erection is throbbing painfully in the space between their bodies. He wants to touch, wants to release some of that tension, but as if Sanghyuk has read his mind, one of his hands comes up to grab Jaehwan’s wrists and hold them tight above his head, giving him no possibility to move. Jaehwan moans at the clear dominance, his mind hazy around the thought that Sanghyuk’s hand is big and strong enough to keep him still on its own. 

 

Jaehwan tries to focus on Sanghyuk’s lips leaving trails of wet kisses down his body, occasionally sinking his teeth in the pale skin; Jaehwan feels like he could come undone, untouched and not even having been taken. He tries to look down at Sanghyuk, following his progress with eyes hooded and glazed over, and he notices the little crease above his brows, indication of impatience that’s slowly settling in.

 

“Sanghyuk, I need—“ he starts, voice raspy and low, and he knows the other can hear the restraint in his voice. Sanghyuk’s eyes meet his, and before he knows it, he’s flipped around, his cock trapped between his body and the mattress, Sanghyuk’s hand still firm on his wrists above his head. 

 

“Impatient,” Sanghyuk’s voice rumbles softly and without any real bite, and Jaehwan can feel the fingers tracing down his back, leaving shudders in their wake. 

 

He isn’t sure when Sanghyuk has gotten a hold of the lube, but before he knows it there are fingers pressing against him, slowly sinking into him. The rhythm is slow and painful, and Jaehwan’s erection is throbbing against his stomach, needy. His head is swimming with the feeling of being filled and worked open, but it’s not enough, not nearly enough. Even without looking Jaehwan knows that Sanghyuk’s eyes are leaving burning traces along his body, taking in the sight under him; and maybe he wants to please, maybe he just wants more friction, more _anything;_  so Jaehwan starts to push himself back down onto the fingers working him lowly. There’s a low growl coming from Sanghyuk’s lips, and Jaehwan knows he’s doing something right — and the feeling of his cock sliding between the sheets and his body makes his head swim. 

 

It’s not too soon that Sanghyuk’s fingers leave his body, and Jaehwan almost whines at the loss; but he knows the best is yet to come, so he tries to take a breath, bracing himself. He can feel the tip of Sanghyuk’s cock against his entrance, and Jaehwan finds himself straining not to push back and down onto it. He wants this so bad, every fiber of his body on high alert and waiting, waiting for the sweet stretch and the feeling of being filled to the brim. 

 

He almost cries out when Sanghyuk finally thrusts into him, hard and all the way up to the hilt; his body is trembling with the feeling, his heart on the verge of bursting into a million pieces from how good and amazing and full he feels. Jaehwan whines, an indication for Sanghyuk to move; thankfully he does, one hand on Jaehwan’s hip and the other still bracing his wrists, the pace languid but unyielding. Every thrust of Sanghyuk’s hips is echoed with moans and sweet, high noises tumbling from Jaehwan’s lips, the feeling of Sanghyuk’s body, heavy and hot on top of him, making his head hazy and he's unable to think. 

 

Sanghyuk’s lips come down on the skin of Jaehwan’s shoulders, tracing the outline of his shoulder blades and leaving soft kisses and little bite marks littered all over his skin. Jaehwan can’t think, can’t move as he’s being taken so thoroughly tears start forming at his eyes from the overwhelming amount of sensations. He can feel the pleasure coursing through his veins, as if it has replaced every single drop of blood in his body; Sanghyuk’s hands on him, the pace of his thrusts into him — it’s all too much, too much to take in. With every movement of their bodies, Jaehwan’s cock slides just that deliciously against the sheets, the feeling hot and blinding like a white light, and Jaehwan’s cries turn loud, ringing in his ears. 

 

By the time Sanghyuk’s hips start to thrust harder into him, angling himself in the way that his cock hits that one spot just perfectly inside of him, Jaehwan’s lashes are wet with escaping tears running down his cheeks, hands trembling in Sanghyuk’s hold, his entire body aching for release. It doesn’t take long then, with Jaehwan’s whole body overcome with hot pleasure and the feeling of Sanghyuk hitting that one spot, lips pressing messy kisses along his burning skin; Jaehwan can’t keep in the sob when he comes, emptying himself untouched onto the sheets, his release blinding his eyes with flashes of red, black and white. 

 

Sanghyuk isn’t far behind, Jaehwan’s body reacting to his high and clenching around him. A few deep thrusts, and Sanghyuk is coming inside of Jaehwan, teeth sinking into the skin at the juncture between Jaehwan’s neck and shoulder as he shudders through his intense release. 

 

They stay like this for a moment, both breathing heavily and their bodies entirely spent on each other; Jaehwan tries to catch his breath, wriggling his wrists in a silent request. Sanghyuk grants it, releasing Jaehwan’s hands, leaning over them to kiss over the bruises left by his fingers, touch meant to soothe.

 

“Sorry 'bout that,” he whispers into Jaehwan’s ear as he gently pulls out of him, guiding Jaehwan’s arms to rest at his sides softly. He stays on top of Jaehwan, though, both their bodies looking for comfort in the touch. 

 

Jaehwan gives a little smile, and he would’ve chuckled, but his voice is broken and raspy. “It’s okay, you know. I like it.”

 

At the words, Sanghyuk helps Jaehwan turn around, settling between his legs as he lets himself be pulled down flush against his chest. His lips find Jaehwan’s in a languid touch, pouring in every bit of feeling and comfort he can convey. 

 

“You get so sappy after sex,” Jaehwan mumbles into the kiss with a smile, pressing his lips against Sanghyuk’s in little intervals. “One would think you’re afraid to break me.”

 

Sanghyuk chuckles, the sound deep and rich — it makes a shiver run through Jaehwan’s body, makes him want to hold him closer, kiss him deeper. 

 

“No blame in taking care of the prize, is there?” Sanghyuk mumbles, eyes glinting playfully as they meet Jaehwan’s, crinkling at the sides with the grin stretching over his lips. 

 

Jaehwan mirrors it, lips kiss swollen and red. “Well, if you put it that way…” he rasps and leans back in for another kiss. 

 

Jaehwan has always known that Sanghyuk is special — ethereal and beautiful and so complete that if he were to disappear, he thinks, he wouldn’t be able to breathe. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i needed to channel my thirst after the latest teasers I'm sorry not sorry
> 
> /screams internally/


End file.
